¡El orgullo es para los tontos!
by FanFicMatica
Summary: De todas las cosas que Chloe amaba, más que su cabello, sus ojos, su cuerpo o ella misma, su orgullo estaba en primer lugar y es que Chloe Bourgeois no iba a tirar so orgullo por nadie, y menos por un tomate de lindos ojos.


_Hola gentesita hermosa de internet…_

 _No sé si lo saben pero… (cómo dirían los españoles) me flipa el Nathloe! *-* No sé por qué pero me gustan el tomatito y la odiosa juntos jajaja…_

 _Creo que es el Ship más Crack que nunca he tenido en mis años de Fangirl xD_

 _Y bueno, para compartir mi amor con ustedes por este crack les dejo este breve Drablle que espero disfruten tanto como yo._

 ** _Declaimer:_** _Miraculous Ladybug & Chat Noir pertenece a No Spoiler-man! __A quien culpo directamente por los daños que el_ _ **Hiatus**_ _está provocando en mi mente D:_

 _La historia es un leve AU._

 _Disfruten la lectura~~_

* * *

o

O

o

 **El orgullo es para los tontos**

o

O

o

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

o

O

o

Un nuevo _bip_ sonó junto a su oído, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sus manos sudaban tanto que sentía que se le resbalaría de ellas cualquier cosa que tuviera que sujetar en aquel momento.

―¿Hola? ―escuchó la voz del propietario del teléfono del otro lado de la línea y arrojó el aparato tan lejos como le fue posible.

―No puedo hacerlo ―se quejó observando el móvil en el suelo.

―Creo que creas un mar en un vaso de agua ―dijo Marinette riendo tras recoger el móvil―. Si volvemos a llamar dudo que conteste, van al menos tres veces, ha de pensar que le están haciendo bromas telefónicas.

―Cállate, ¿tú que puedes saber sobre lo que siento?

―Bueno, también me costó mucho invitar a Adrien a salir la primera vez.

―No compares, son cosas muy diferentes.

―¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es el mismo asunto de timidez y falta de confianza?

―¿Falta de confianza? ¡¿Yo?! ―Irguió su espalda y se cruzó de brazos―. Mi nombre es Chloe Bourgeois, no conozco la falta de confianza.

―Entonces, ¿qué te impide hacerlo _Mademoiselle confiance._

―Mi orgullo ―dijo sin dudar. Ocasionando una mueca en el rostro de Marinette―. No puedo simplemente decirle a Nathanael; _Oye, ¿quieres ir al cine conmigo? Es que, sé que no es del todo bien visto que sean las chicas quienes inviten a los chicos pero me gustas y quiero una oportunidad contigo._

―¿Por qué no? Nath es un chico muy dulce y no creo que se burle de ti.

―¿Y si dice que no? ―Preguntó tirando de su cabello―. ¿Te imaginas eso? ¡Chloe Bourgeois rechazada brutalmente por un tomate con lindos ojos!

―Creo que estás exagerando ―dijo riendo Marinette.

―¡No exagero! Ya puedo ver las portadas de las revistas y las noticias en la televisión. Seré el _hazme reír_ de todo París… no, ¡de Francia!

―Bien, entonces quédate con tu orgullo y la duda de lo que te hubiese dicho ―bufó Marinette.

―De hecho no es una idea tan mala… no sabré si pude haber tenido una oportunidad de salir con él… pero al menos mi orgullo permanecerá intacto. ¡Mi orgullo lo es todo!

―Está bien, cómo tú quieras.

― _Espera_.

―Ambos rostros palidecieron ante aquella voz que salía del celular.

―¿El teléfono está en altavoz? ―Preguntó la rubia observando el aparato en manos de Marinette―. ¿Por qué diablos tienes que ser tan torpe?

―¡Lo siento! ―Gritó al sentir las manos de su compañera de habitación contra su cuello.

―¡Estúpida, mi orgullo, idiota! ―Gritó sacudiéndola contra la cama.

― _¿Chloe, estás ahí?_

―¿Por qué diablos no has colgado aún? ―Preguntó mirando fijamente a Marinette.

―Lo siento…

― _¿Chloe?_

 _―_ ¿Qué le digo? ―gesticuló con el aparato en manos.

―Qué quieres ir al cine con él ―respondió Marinette en el mismo lenguaje de señas.

―Eh… verás, Nathanael… ―buscaba las palabras pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus manos sudadas no ayudaban―. Me preguntaba…

― _Está bien… me encantaría ir al cine contigo, Chloe ―_ respondió y la rubia arrojó nuevamente el aparato―. _¿Hola…?_

―¿Ahora qué? ―Le preguntó a Marinette escondiéndose tras una silla.

―¡La hora, Chloe, la hora!

―¡A las 5:00 p.m! ―Prácticamente gritó con el móvil en sus manos nuevamente―. En el centro comercial nuevo. ¡No se te ocurra plantarme!

― _Nos vemos allá…_

 _―_ ¡Adiós! ―Se aseguró esta vez de colgar y lanzó el teléfono a la cama―. ¡Lo hice!

―¡Lo hiciste! ―Se abrazaron, iniciando su celebración.

―¿Crees que haya escuchado todo?

―Eso parece… ―se quedaron pensando unos instantes en la cantidad de tonterías que habían mencionado.

―Creo que has perdido el orgullo, Chloe…

―¡Pfft! ―Sacudió su coleta, quitando los cabellos que se apoyaban en su hombro―. Como siempre digo, Marinette, ¡El orgullo es para los tontos!

o

O

o

* * *

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
